Battle of the Sexes
Somewhere on the outskirts of Konohagakure sat a small bar filled with travels and locals alike. Majority of these people were men and not the attractive kind. They were all among each other, enjoying themselves, discussing rather perverted things about the few women within the bar. And among these men was none othe than the Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice himself, too enjoying the rather explicit topics about the opposite gender. Suddenly, the entrance of the flung open. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the door, eyeing whomever was standing there. The room was filled with silence as the figure moved, all eyes were seemingly on her. Many were studying the fine structure of the woman's build, some even whistled at her shouting her name and calling her "Hot Mama". Of course many knew her, as she was considered to be on top a pedestal --considered to be one of the Leaf's top tier kunoichi. Wearing her usual shinobi attire of a whole piece black leather suit which hugged her hourglass frame, she was a pleasure sight for sore eyes. She quietly took her seat and ordered her usual drink, sipping in silence, ignoring the chatter behind her. Dedication was key here, Sigma knew the people in this bar very well, just as he knew the people in Konohagakure. He knew this lady was Senjō of the Senju, however in his deepest opinion she was of his royalty such as himself. Standing to his feet, he mad his way towards the red hot lady, second guessing himself. "Eh, Senjō." This isn't a place for little ole ladies like yourself. A fight could break out at any time, and who the men hit is completely randomized." Sigma sat in astray next to her, flicking his wrist a little telling the lady to go ahead and go home. While he tried to look out for her best interest, Sigma had something else in mind as well. She peeked her eyes at the young man before focusing back at the beverage in front of her, not even bothering to take a second glance. "I should be telling you the same thing. I'd hate to watch you get pulverized by raging men here. I am actually very surprised that your father isn't here to hold your hand. Looks like you finally put your big boy pants on." She giggled, flipping her silky red hair. "It is best that you do not worry about me. I am fully capable of handling myself, although, I don't think that I can say the same for you. You're still just a little boy." It was quite clear, that he had the same joke over and over again. K'un himself emerged, as a spirit entity sitting on his shoulder. It had even gotten to the point that Sigma had grew tired of it. "Another person with the age puns I see. At my age, you couldn't do have the things I'm capable of. This bar, is actually property of my mother. She bought it." Stepping from the seat next to the women, Sigma reached onto the bar and picked up at toothpick. Drilling it at the dart board, it landed precisely in the bullseye. "Even at your current age you wouldn't be able to stand on par with someone as myself. The killing part about it is, I'm only a little boy." "Oh." She replied, turning the stool with her body facing him completely. "I can help but be intrigued by you claims. One in possession of the Rinnegan thinks he's better than me... You're quite the little joker, are you? That's cute. Throwing the little toothpick at the dart board, was it supposed to be intimidating? I surely hope not." She flipped her hair once more. "But if it was...I'm willing to except your challenge. You have really big mouth of you. Clearly your father didn't teach you how to approach a woman. I want to be to shut you up. So. Prove me wrong. Show me how much of a man you are." "My throwing the toothpick in the dart board had nothing to do with me being intimidating. However you're thought process as to why I had thrown that toothpick is highly simplistic." The bartender smashed his two hands together and instantly the bar turned into a large plain field. With trees and mountains as if it were all natural. "I'm not the one to go around fighting I usually like to protect. However, when it comes down to the insulation of my age, I can't bear but to let that person feel every quake and tremble as they feel the power that was bestowed upon me. Yes Senjō, unlike when I joke with others doing battle, I will not do the same here today." Placing his hands forming a unique seal, Sigma summoned a shadow clone. The woman followed him out of the bar swaying her think rump as she walked. The tension grew as groups of people followed the two out of the establishment. Senjō's face remained unchanged, as she face the young man, giving him her undivided attention. She flipping her hair yet again before staring the man down with her light blue eyes. "And yet you continue to talk. I want to see your power up close and personal. Let's see if this power you possess is as interesting as you claim." With those words, she effortlessly brought her finger to her soft pink lips. In an attempt to after the man, she lightly blew a kiss at him, winking then biting her low lips. "Come on baby, show me what you got." Smashing his own two hands together, Sigma began to knead tremendous chakra within his stomach and as it merged together began to compress it. Locking onto his target, Sigma had released a ball of dangerous flakes which erupted the battle field, bursting into a tsunami of flames. The wave rusted towards the woman, destroying an and everything in its path. The clone stood by Sigma's side awaiting orders from its original. "Hey Sigma, I don't think that was a peaceful move." The woman giggled as the young man blasted the fireball at her, destroy the ground with it's path. "Hmph.. Is that all?" She stated, weaving a combination of hand seals together. Kneading chakra within her mouth, she release a dense torrent of water directly at the fireball, cutting it in half before it evaporated creating a thick mist that soon filled the entire area. "Heh" she giggled again. Since the attacks were made with chakra from both parties Sigma's Sharingan and Sensory abilities would be considered obsolete in a situation like this one. Even the former's dukka sensing abilities he still would be about to detect her, as she bared no ill intentions or negatives emotions toward him. Extended her arm, Senjō caused a metal rod to erect from her palm. Breaking it off from her skin, she stabbing the metal rod, which contained her chakra, into the ground. She repeated this action several more times, throwing the rods to different spots in the area. It appeared Senjō did her homework... But not good enough. In fact, she made maybe a C, and was far from making a B. She didn't know what true dukka was, and the fact that she didn't would come to bite her in the ass later on. Dukkha isn't the emotion one feels towards a specific target, it's the pain and suffering one had endured throughout a life time. It was literally nearly impossible to erase such things. From the moment Sigma and Senjō crossed paths, he had been able to sense her no matter what trivial things she put in place to hide herself. ''"Oi, Metal Release.. Something you don't see everyday." Sigma smashed his fingers into the ground, and around both himself and his clone appeared a barrier protecting the two. ''"You haven't said a single word to me Seigetsu. Speak up now."' K'un stated to his disciple. "I just wanna experience something."